imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
CrashBandiSpyro12
CrashBandiSpyro12 hails from Israel and is one of the more recognisable personalities within the community. He is however not without controversy and has tangled himself into few of them. Bandi had notable success throughout the tournaments, going so far as winning the second one. IASGMTTEOT In the first tournament he was drawn into Group A against Ratchet5 in a race to free 13 dragons in Spyro 1, Meowpeee in a race to collect 6 orbs in Spyro 2, TealGameMaster in a race to collect 13 eggs in Spyro 3 and MrFraserFilms in a race to collect 6 orbs in Spyro 2. He won all his matches bar vs. Ratchet5, earning him 17 points. In Round 2 he was drawn into Group Z against Ratchet5 and Nemesiss120 in a race to collect 16 orbs in Spyro 2. Both Ratchet and he managed to beat Nemesiss. In Round 3 he battled against but lost to Cr4shJuh1s in a race to collect 40 eggs in Spyro 3. IAS 2 In the second tournament he was drawn into Group E against COOLPRO195 in a race to defeat Tiny with 1 relic and 2 gems in Crash 3, Kmallqui in a race to defeat Tiny with 1 relic/gem in Crash 3 and HelloJFinch in a race to defeat Papu Papu with 2 gems in Crash 1. Bandi won all his matches, earning the maximum of 9 possible points. In Round 2 he battled and won against Ratchet5 in a race to defeat Tiny in Crash 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against Yogamoanyo in a race to defeat N. Gin with 3 gems/relics in Crash 3. CrashBandiSpyro12 won the Grand Final for I'm a Speedrunner 2 against LukeRF44, StanScooby545 and Random8127 in a race to defeat N. Cortex in Crash 3. IAS 3 In the third tournament he was drawn in Group G against CrashtoHedgehog in a race to collect 5 light gems and 4 dark gems in A Hero's Tail, Ratchet5 in a race to collect 30 eggs in Spyro 3, TheAFH013 in a race to beat all Artisans levels 100%. Ratchet, Bandi and Al had to engage in a triple threat where Bandi unfortunately lost. IAS 4 In the fourth tournament he was drawn into Group A against AuronSuper95 in a race to get the Heli-Pack and Swingshot in Ratchet 1, CityRuler1 in a race to reach Marcadia in Ratchet 3 and Ratchet5 in a race to collect 5000 bolts in Ratchet 1. In Round 2 he battled against but lost to ThaRixer in a race to collect 25,000 bolts in Ratchet 3. IAS 5 In the fifth tournament he was drawn into Group E against SalamenceMaster1 and ThePlatformKing however neither video was uploaded. He faced Random8127 in a race to collect 5 trophies in Crash Bash. Having only 5 points was enough for Bandi to advance to Round 2 although Random managed to scrape in 7 points from two matches. In Round 2 he battled and won against themachineking in a race to defeat Tiny with 5 gems in Crash 2. In Round 3 he battled and won against LukeRF44 in a race to defeat N. Gin in Crash 2. In Round 4 he battled against but lost to RabidWombatJR in a race to get the red, purple, blue and greem gems in Crash 3. Departure from the community Due to certain chain of events involving a lot of different people, Bandi earned himself infamy within the central community and eventually left it. He did not sign up for I'm a Speedrunner 6, Bandi slowly dropped out of the central community and did not sign up for I'm a Speedrunner 6. As of June 2012 he may be forever gone and it is very unlikely that he'll ever return for future tournaments. Other tournaments In the Crash Dash tournament he was drawn into Group A against Mr100PercentGamer in a race to reach N. Tropy's warp room with 2 gems in Crash 3, TheStickKid in a race to reach the second island in Crash 1 and ImNotADoctor5 in a race to beat the first boss in Wrath of Cortex, winning all his matches. This would've put Bandi in Tier 1 but the tournament shut down before round 1 finished. Bandi himself hosted the Grand Theft Auto Tournament in May 2011 and was drawn into Group D against RabidWombatJR in a race to beat 3 Luigi missions in GTA 3, CityRuler1 in a race to complete 4 missions in Vice City but his match with Xenocide8 was never uploaded. Still, his victories in Round 1 had earned him a place in Round 2 against Rabid, but the tournament was eventually called off after it had been inactive for a good month. Bandi participated in the Spyro Skate Tournament and landed in third place with 109,669 points. Statistics Links http://www.youtube.com/user/crashbandispyro12 - Main channel http://www.youtube.com/user/doombandicoot - Alternative channel Category:Competitors Category:IAS 5 Round 1 Seeds